Summer Daze short Olly story
by chipmunkfan007
Summary: Olly, Linzi and their friends go to the beach for a nice day out, but there's more in store for what they bargained for. READ to find out what happens Note: In Tristan's POV, i mention about some Olly fans and i am saying now It's NOT directed to all of you, only some like a 1/4 quarter ; so please NO hate


**Summer Daze (Short Olly Fanfic)**

_By Linzi H (Mrs Murs)_

**Author's Note:**** Linzi and Olly are engaged. Links to True Love; Between Chapters 4 - 5/6 ** _**Linzi's POV**_

It was a beautiful summer's morning and the birds were chirping their song happily, when Olly and I had just awoken. Since Olly had decided we go to the beach on such a lovely day, the others (Danielle, Melissa, Ceri, Ella and Becca had slept over; we had asked if Nathan and Danny wanted to come, which they did, since Ella and Danielle were coming.

The 2 boys had crush on Ella and Danielle (Nathan was going out with Danielle anyway and Danny liked Ella, the girls liked them back too; Ella and Danny were a bit shy to mention their feelings for each other, but they had both told me). As Olly and I had noticed Ceri was going to be alone (Melissa had Nathan. S and Becca had her guy), I asked if Olly had a friend around her age, which luckily he did, so we invited his friend, Tristan Drew - who was also Olly's tribute act - and Tristan accepted the invitation to join us. To start the morning off, we made our picnic and something for breakfast, and then we sat down to watch a few episodes of The Big Bang Theory, which we all loved as Sheldon was a smart mouth and it was entertaining/ funny. Tristan and the other lads soon joined us, all of them wearing board shorts - brightly coloured - and either carrying or wearing a thing shirt.

"Hey, Ols, nice to see you again, mate." Tristan gave Olly a 'man' hug, and then he turned to Ceri, who was stood, mouth open in shock, "And who's this pretty lady?"

Ceri blushed as he took her hand and kissed before the knuckles, "I'm Ceri,"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ceri; I'm Tris..." Tristan began, but was cut off by Ceri

"You're Tristan Drew, Olly's tribute act." Ceri continued to blush

"Oh, so you do know me?" Tristan smiled, raising an eyebrow

"Of course, most of Olly's fans do." Ceri smiled; both of their faces lit up as they chatted to each other

"So, Ols, wanna introduce me to your friends?" Tristan turned to Olly, who began to introduce everyone

"Linz, thanks; he's gorgeous and I _love _his smile." Ceri whispered to me, with her smile still in place

"You're welcome, and thank Olly more." I replied with a smile, before Olly introduced us two, "He's the one that suggested Tristan."

"You've already met Ceri and this is my gorgeous fiancé, Linzi." Olly said as he cuddled into me

"So, you're the lass Ols goes on about to me all the time? Well, it's nice to meet you all," Tristan smiled as he stood close to Ceri, who smiled like mad, "Shouldn't you be getting ready to go though?"

"Oh right, yeah," Olly said as we led the way; Olly and I got ready in the bathroom, while the others in the spare bedrooms.

With time to spare, we were all ready and downstairs; the girls and I wore dresses over our bikinis, which we had different colours of. We all got into Olly's red Ford (well, we had to make a couple of trips) and set off for the beach.

After finding a spot, I and the girls took our dresses off - showing our bikinis - so we could get a nice tan. Olly feeling 'a bit' ('a bit' being very) playful, decided it would be funny to get a bucket of water (which was very cold) and throw it over Ceri and I.

"Oliver Stanley Murs, I'm gonna get you for that!" I screamed as the water was so cold

"You gotta catch me first!" Olly shouted with a grin as he ran to the water's edge, dropping the bucket on the sand near our towel; I chased after him, eventually catching up to him.

"Gotcha'" I jumped on to his back; catching him off guard, we both fell to the water.

"Not fair," Olly giggled as we caught our breathes, "You didn't give me a chance to get away."

"Yeah, I did; you're just not fast enough." I smirked as i splashed him, "Well, now, I got you back."

He splashed me back, "Gotcha' again,"

We continued to splash each other for a couple more minutes, until Olly stopped and kissed me. We eventually went back to the others.

"May I?" Olly smirked, holding and shaking the bottle of Sun cream; we were sat back on our towel.

"Sure; go ahead," I allowed him to massage the sun cream into my skin (any parts of skin showing), "Thanks Olly,"

We both grinned at each other. From the corner of our eyes, we could see Tristan and Ceri talking away, while they massaged the sun cream into each other's skin; both of them smiling.

"Hey, Olly, I think we're great match makers; they're so cute together and they're actually talking," I grinned, nodding towards Ceri and Tristan.

"Yup, we are," Olly grinned as he kissed the top of my head; we laid down on our 'birds of paradise' towel (Olly came on holiday to Rio with me and my family, which was where we got the towel from; we both liked the look of the towel, but since there was only one of its kind in the shop, we decided to get it and share it) and relaxed in the blazing heat of the sun.

_**Olly's POV **_

With it being so hot, we didn't do much. I was sat up with my shades on, as was Linzi. Danielle was carrying a few ice creams with the help of Nathan.

"We wondered where you guys went off to," Melissa said with a smile, "Who are the ice creams for?"

"You guys; we got hungry, so we went for ice cream and we thought you guys would want one too." Nathan replied passing an ice cream to each of us.

"Yes please," The rest of us replied

Since I hadn't taken my shirt off yet, Linzi asked, "Olly, aren't you hot?"

"Why yes, I'm very hot looking, aren't I?" I cheekily replied with a smirk, and then replied to her question, "Not really, it's still a bit wet from our little water fight."

I flashed my cheeky grin to her; she then said, "Oh, right and you're so cheeky."

"I know right?" I continued to grin

"I absolutely love your grin; it's cheeky, just like you." Linzi smiled after I kissed the top of her head

"And I love your smile; it's beautiful, just like you," I grinned down on her; she blushed at my remark, still smiling, "I wish you'd smile all the time,"

"Well, I can't when I'm sad, angry or depressed, can I now?" She smiled, looking up at me as we shared our ice cream

"You can if I help." I grinned; she kissed me on the cheek

"Aw, Ols, you're such a sweet heart," Ceri and Tristan giggled

"Isn't he just; I know you'd try to get me to smile when I'm sad or anything like that and you always succeed." Linzi smiled; she went to kiss me on the cheek, but I turned my head, so we ended up kissing on the lips.

"Gotcha'" I winked at her

Since it was too hot and we had drunk the drinks that were supposed to be for our picnic, we all went to the 'Tropical Trees' bar for a drink each after packing up. Linzi and I shared a coke. The bar tender kept staring at me.

"Excuse me; you're Olly Murs, right?" He asked and I nodded, "Sorry to bother ya, but could you do a small show for my daughter? We have the equipment in the back."

"Sure, it's no bother; what's your daughter called?" I replied as Linzi and I finished our coke

"Lucy, come here," The bartender called to someone

"What's up, dad?" A girl around the age of 14 came out of a door behind the bar; she stopped in shock, "Oh my gosh, Olly Murs?"

"As I was saying, this is my daughter - Lucy; it's her birthday and she's a big fan. It would mean everything to her if you could." The bartender, whose name was James, told us; he showed us to the stage area.

I texted the band to meet us there; luckily, they were already on the beach, so they didn't take long to get there. I noticed my 2 back-up singers weren't here.

"Where are my back-up singers?" I asked, setting up.

"They couldn't make it." Donavan, my drummer, replied

"We could sing back up," Tristan suggested, "All of us,"

"Sure," I agreed, "If you don't mind guys."

"Olly, you should know we love to sing back up for you." Linzi smiled as we set up.

While we were performing, a crowd began to form as they could hear us – mainly me – and they began to cheer for us. I decided to do a cover of 'Born to be my Baby' by Bon Jovi and dedicate it to Linzi. She blushed most of the way through, but she looked over to see that Lucy – who now had all her 'popular' friends - looked extremely jealous.  
Once our little show was finished, we got a huge applause.  
"Thank you, St Anne's Beach." I cheered, making Linzi giggle, as I put an arm around Linzi, "You have just heard my beautiful fiancé, Linzi, and our friends sing their heart for me and all of you."  
Linzi blushed even more, but was soon joined by the others (Ceri, Danielle, Melissa, Ella, Becca, Nathan and Danny) – Tristan was used to it so he wasn't really bothered- as they too blushed hard. Once we had gotten down from the stage, Lucy and her friends came up to me with flashing cameras; Lucy shoved Linzi out of the way and then gave her dirty looks – I think she didn't think I saw her -. I wasn't happy with the way Lucy acted. But, Linzi was just glad we had fun. I just smiled politely at Lucy and her friends.  
Once Lucy and her friends went off, giggling, the bartender – James – came up to us with a hand full of money.  
"Sorry about that, she can be a bit… pushy at times," James (the bartender) directed his apology at Linzi as Lucy had shoved her; he handed us the money, "Here, please, it's the least I could do."

"Thank you, but we can't take your money, we had fun and that's all we wanted to do." Linzi smiled politely as she gave his money back  
"Please, take it; it could be my apology for the way my daughter treated you then." He smiled back, handing back the money.

"Are you sure?" I asked stepping in  
"Of course," James (the bartender) smiled and so we went off to the other end of the beach.

"Linz, you okay?" I asked Linzi, with my arm around her shoulders.

"Yea, of course, why?" She replied with a smile

"Well, you looked a bit hurt before, you know when that girl pushed you out of the way?" I replied looking into her eyes,  
"We both know what some of the fans can be like." We both said

Then she said, "Well, she did shove me quite hard, but I think I'll live."

"Let me know if you think you won't, because then I can give you the kiss of life." I winked, and then kissed her.

Tristan and Ceri had somehow vanished, but Linzi saw them go off towards the sand dunes.

_**Tristan's POV**_

Ceri and I had decided to go towards the sand dunes to do some talking (private talking) as I wanted to ask her something. She found a comfy little spot in the shade and we sat down on it.

"Ceri, I know we haven't known each other for long, but I seriously can't stop thinking about you and to be honest… I…I… I love you." I nervously told Ceri, who smiled a sweet smile

"Really," She looked into my eyes (her eyes were really beautiful), and then she quickly looked away – blushing-, "I love you too, Tristan,"  
She gave me a hug before she looked back down to the ground. I looked at her for a short while, and then I tilted her head upwards, kissing her passionately; we stayed in the kiss for a while. Our lips soon parted and we decided to go back to the others.

"So, where and what did you two get up too?" Melissa smiled at us

"Well, I am now Tristan's girlfriend," Ceri smiled proudly, but not too proudly as we shared a hug again; I kissed the top of her head.

"Aw, you two are so cute," the girls started squealing and giggling, talking about what had just happened on the sand dunes.

Since the sun had begun to go down, we had decided to go to a nearby pier. Ceri and Linzi wanted to go on the Dance revolution game, so we had a girls VS boys dance contest. Once we had finished the contest (which the girls had won), we went back to the beach to relax; as we were walking to the spot we were at before, Lucy (who was the bartender's daughter) came up to Olly with her friend.

"Hey, Olly, could we talk to you," Lucy smirked, but once Olly had turned his head towards Linzi to give her a kiss, Lucy gave Linzi evils; we all saw apart from Olly.

"Sure, what's it about?" Olly asked

"Well, it's sort of private, so could you come with me and my friend here?" The girl asked

"Hmm, sure," Olly reluctantly replied as he got up

Olly followed Lucy and her friend to the top of the sand dune, where we could see them. From what we could see, Lucy was hitting on Olly; as she leaned in to kiss him, he pushed her back and leaned back. Her friend giggling at Lucy's troublemaking (in our view it was).

"Hey, you do know I'm engaged right; that girl down there is my fiancée?" Olly sternly told her; Lucy didn't look at all bothered

"And…?" Lucy smirked

"Well, I'm not going to ruin a good relationship between her and me just because a spoilt brat kissed me, just to show off to her friends. I don't think that's right." Olly told her with a cross look on his face; he began to make his way back down to us, when Lucy ran after to him

She was shouting things to him such as, "You'll regret it,"

Once he reached us he said, "I'm pretty sure I won't," and then he kissed Linzi.

Linzi got up, making Olly look at her in a confused way, and she told Lucy, "You know what, you're just like any other slut who wants her own way and frankly, you're not gonna get it this time because Olly isn't someone you can have just to show off to your friends and throw around his feelings; he's more than that. Now leave us alone,"

We all looked at Linzi with stunned looks as normally she wouldn't have done that to someone she had just met – well as far as I know. Lucy stomped her foot, did a little annoyed squeal and walked off with a moody tone to her walk, her friend following her as she did.

Linzi turned to us and said, "So, how about we go for a drink?"

We all then said, "Wow, Linz, that was amazing!"

"That's the first time you've ever stood up to one of my fans like that – even though you've just met them." Olly continued for us as he looked at her romantically, holding up her head; both of them smiling

"Well, I did what had to be done; she was a spoilt brat and needed to be put in her place; sorry to say this Olly, but you do have a few fans like that – not a lot, but you do have them. She was just gonna show you off to her friends, so she could be popular." Linzi told him as she looked back at him romantically; Olly smiled, and then tightly cuddled her.

"Thanks, babes," Olly smiled down to her and she smiled back, "So, how about those drinks?"

"Yeah," we all cheered, and we went off to do so.

_The End _


End file.
